conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Playing Conquer On Linux
This section is to explain how to play Conquer Online on Linux and the overall experience. How to play on Linux Follow these steps to play Conquer on Linux: # Install Wine - You need wine to run conquer as there is no Linux client currently. You should be able to install it from most Linux Application shops, if not just download it here based on your OS https://wiki.winehq.org/Download # Download Conquer Online - You need to download the complete application that's around/over 1.6GB vs the small download installer. This is to be able to install it via wine otherwise it could very well bug out if you choose one of the smaller installer packs. # Open a terminal - Pretty self explanatory # Change directory to where you Downloaded the installer - For example, if you chose to download it in your downloads you will put in the terminal "cd Downloads/". (this is for Ubuntu/PopOS etc.) For ARCH etc it should be similar but could be a different command so if this doesn't work you'll need to look that up. # Install Conquer with Wine - After your terminal is in your Downloads you will want to type Wine xxx. xxx indicating whatever the conquer installer is named. For example: "Wine Conquer_v6907.exe". Note: it is case sensitive as is everything in the terminal. So make sure you type the exact name, a faster way is to start typing it then pushing TAB and it will auto complete it for you assuming you have nothing else with a similar name up to what you typed. Example here would be: Wine Con then push tab and it will auto complete the rest. # Follow the installation instructions - Same as normal windows installation at this point just do what it says and wait. # Finally, log in as usual and you're ready to go! Bugs you will/may encounter I'm not an expert on Linux by any means, and I've tried searching for solutions to these bugs but have yet to find any. I asked tq with help and they just gave me the "It's not supported on this operating system" so they didn't want to help. For the most part, they're not game breaking, but they can be a tad bit annoying # No health on some monsters - Some monsters (mostly newer ones) do not have a health bar. Why this is I don't know. I would figure they use the same health integration for all monsters, but apparently not. # No health bar on Boss monsters - This is self explanatory. # Some monsters "transform" doesn't work - This is mostly for boss monsters but can also happen for event monsters. By this I mean they will stay normal size or look different than the huge boss/mob you're used to seeing. Or in some cases will be big instead of small etc. # TAB doesn't work - This is probably the most annoying aspect of playing on Linux. I wish I had a solution but I don't and there's no way to rebind that key currently. # Some of the newer particle effects don't work - This is just for garms etc and really doesn't impact gameplay just something I've noticed # Potentially game breaking - I haven't tested this since I've got this to work so well now but before when I was testing I had a wind walker and was able to use the cloud skill. It would go off but no cloud would come out. This could be fixed by now / installing how I said but just be aware. You can still see / get hit by other players cloud so it's not like this makes you invulnerable # Fluctuating FPS - At least for my system instead of a solid 80+ I get around 60-90 fluctuation. Again, this could be fixed for the most part if someone could figure out how to fix the TAB issue. # If you minimize, the menu bar may disappear. For some reason it is separate from the conquer program. I'm not sure how TQ/Netdragon built the client but it seems... flawed. Anyway just a heads up. # DO NOT ADD THIS TO LUTRIS - I don't know why, but anytime I try and play this game through Lutris it breaks. It will log me out of my OS and close everything. Why Play Conquer On Linux Instead Of Windows? This is just personal preference. For me, I like that Linux is more light weight and secure and way less invasive. Notice those ads on your start menu that windows 10 has now? Yeah, that's not on Linux. With Windows 7 losing support / having lost it depending when you read this then for security and a good lightweight OS, Linux is a good alternative. With Lutris (just not for conquer) and steam you can play a lot of games. The only games currently broken at the moment in 99% of cases are those with Easy Anti Cheat or some other software like that which is being worked on to play well with Wine/Linux. To see a full list of steam games you can check out ProtonDb.com and for other games the best solution is to first check lutris.net and if there isn't a working installer there try out the steps above except replace the conquer.exe with another game for the wine installation and try it out. You may be surprised at what you find. If you have any other questions etc leave a comment or message me and I'll be sure to help you out the best I can. Thanks!